


How the story goes

by CrowsAce



Series: Crows tame tales~ [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Sweetheart, Creature Fic, Fae Emile Picani, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Future characters to be added - Freeform, Kid Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Kid Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, M/M, Naga Deceit | Janus Sanders, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Parent Deceit | Janus Sanders, Roman Sanders is a hybrid, Thomas Sanders is a sweetheart, Toddler Roman Sanders, Vampire Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Vampire Logic | Logan Sanders, Werewolf Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Werewolf Thomas Sanders, mermaid Roman Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowsAce/pseuds/CrowsAce
Summary: In a world full of creatures and humans, little Roman never thought a hybrid like him would ever get to be part of a family, But Virgil and Janus Sanders want to make him a part of theirs.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani
Series: Crows tame tales~ [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138118
Comments: 17
Kudos: 101





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Chanting* _baby Roman, baby Roman_
> 
> Its me, have a slightly angsty but hopefully mostly fluffy baby Roman story

Roman loved stories, they were so magical and full of happiness and hope, he only wished real life was like that, but even at the young age of three and four months he knew better.

  
  


Still all things considered, this new place wasn’t too bad, this particular home catered to the more special children like himself, there were children here from many different monster races, vampires, werewolves, witches, dragons and more! Roman was a hybrid - half vampire and half mermaid - which meant he had very pretty red and golden scales that matched his eyes and could breath underwater, but he didn’t have a mermaid tail which made him sad, he was hoping he would one day grow one. He had to have a special diet of human food and blood, but here that was ok, because as previously stated this place catered to special children just like him… the last places he was at… not so much.

“Hey pup, what are you up to?” A soft warm voice asked approaching him.

The toddler looked up to see one of his favorite workers coming to sit by him.

“Tommy! Look, a castle!” The toddler cried out proudly, holding up his drawing of a castle complete with a mote and electric eels.

“Wow buddy that looks amazing! Did you come up with that all by yourself?” Thomas praised, smiling at just how adorable this pup was, even if he was concerned that the other might be lonely, he never saw Roman with any of the other kids, and whenever Joan or one of the other workers saw them altogether they all apparently would tease the toddler for being a half breed, telling him how no one would want him. 

Thomas hated that, hated how in this already messed up society creatures that were like Roman were treated poorly.

If he had a more stable salary and a big enough home he would adopt the pup himself, alas he did not so he would just have to settle for being here for Roman now.

“Yep I dids it all by myself.” The toddler proclaimed, puffing out his chest proudly, making Thomas laugh.

“You know tomorrow when all the potential parents come in maybe you could show them all the amazing drawings you’ve done.” He encouraged him, he may not be able to be the family Roman needs but he was going to make sure this kid went to the best one.

Roman however deflated at the mention of tomorrow’s adoption day, he looked at the ground sadly, “Oh umm, I can’t go to that.”

Thomas blinked. “Why?”

“I-umm… I’m sick!” He gave a fake cough, looking up at Thomas through thick eyelashes to see if his little lie had worked.

Thomas just gave him a raised eyebrow, he knew the toddler wasn’t sick, he would be able to smell it on him, “Roman.”

The toddler gave a sigh and flopped down, burying his face in his arms… and people called Thomas dramatic.

Roman started mumbling, “The other kids said no one wants me… and it’s true, everywhere I go no one likes me.”

Thomas felt his heart break at Roman’s sad statement, he couldn’t deny that all of Roman’s past experiences were bad, even now those interested in Roman would glance through his file and decide against, he hated that. He never knew if it was because the previous foster parents or caregivers had left bad reviews about the sweet toddler, or if it was because he was a half breed, and a water one at that. 

“Oh sweetie that’s not completely true, you’re here and I like you.”

Roman gave a sniffle and peaked up at him, “Really?”

Thomas gave him a soft smile, and opened up his arms offering the toddler a hug if he wanted it, he would never force the toddler in an embrace, the poor thing easily got scared of touching from the abuse he was far too young to have gone through. That was another thing that he worried about in Roman’s file, did the couples read about what the child had gone through and think he was damaged? 

Roman was quick to accept the hug, knowing he was safe with his Tommy.

“Really really,” He reassured, giving a gentle squeeze. “Now how about a bath then a hot chocolate hmm? Two of your favorite things before bed time.”

Thomas laughed as Roman gave a happy little squeal, it really was no surprise the little half mermaid loved baths. 

  
  


Later that night after having playtime in the bath and then being read a story whilst drinking hot chocolate, Thomas went about tucking him in.

Roman smiled brightly up at the werewolf caregiver, enjoying how the other actually seemed to care about him here. all the caregivers did really, but after being here for two months it was a known fact that Thomas and Roman were best friends, at least to Roman they were.

It wasn’t easy for the toddler to trust, he had already been through so much and now so many things scared him, and that sometimes made the adults in his life very angry with him, but not Thomas.

“... and the prince and princess lived happily ever after. Now, I think it’s time for this little prince to go to sleep.”

Roman let out a sleepy giggle followed by a yawn. “Tommy…”

“Yeah pup?”

“Do I really have to be there tomorrow, can’t I just stay in bed and pretend to be sick? They never want to talk to me anyway.” He whined sadly, it was true whenever someone would approach him, they’d take one look at him and walk away… the other kids said it was because he was ugly, and that the scales on his face made him look uglier, but he thought his scales were cool and they were his favourite colour.

“Oh sweetie no you can’t stay in bed, and you never know, tomorrow may be your lucky day.” He said excitedly.

Roman didn't believe that, but he didn’t want to make Thomas sad, “If you say so.”

“We’ll have to wait and see, now goodnight my little prince.” 

Roman gave another giggle and snuggled beneath his duvet. “Night night Tommy.”

At least Roman knew he could be happy here.


	2. The meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the first two chapters within an hour or so of each other, I don't want to drag out the beginning to much, but hopefully I'm also not rushing it~

When Roman got up the next day he couldn’t help but feel sick from all the butterflies in his tummy, but he knew the caregivers wouldn’t let him stay in bed so instead he just drank some milk and hoped for the best. Thomas wasn’t here this morning, but Tayln, a really nice vampire caregiver had told him that Thomas would be here for this afternoon before the viewings began. 

In the meantime Roman shuffled about nervously in the day room, watching the other kids play together longingly. Sometimes he felt like he used to have someone to play with, but it must have been a long time ago because he couldn’t really remember much of his very first family now.

  
  


Roman decided to grab a bunch of his favourite fairy tale books and went to sit in the corner, he couldn’t quite read them but they were full of pretty pictures of the amazing worlds, and that's what he loved the most, though he did try reading some of the words. Thomas had been helping him a little, but some of the bigger words were too hard for him, but the little words that only had three of four letters were easy enough.

He was so absorbed in the little fantasie world’s he didn’t even notice when the parents came in, apparently they were starting a little earlier than usual.

When he finally did look up he felt his heart fall at the sight of all the parents talking to the kids… all but him. 

He swallowed past the lump in his throat and the stinging in his eyes and went back to his book, only looking away when they were called to lunch, he decided not to go however, seeing as they normally set up the mess hall so the parents could sit and eat with the kids, if he went in there then everyone would see him alone. He knew he was already going to be teased about it later, he didn’t want to give them more reasons though.

He didn’t realise a couple were planning on doing the same thing.

  
  


Janus and Virgil Sanders both arrived at the same time as everyone else, and decided to split up and talk to a few different kids, seeing which one would set off that spark for them, so far both had no luck. They had been looking to adopt for sometime now, but they wanted to find the child that was right for them, and maybe one that needed help the most, so far none of the children had fit that criteria, till Virgil noticed a little boy in the corner of the room reading all by himself.

It was then Virgil felt it, that this could be the one. He was quick to track down his husband and a worker, asking if they could see the file for the little boy in the corner.

They spent the next half an hour learning about Roman O’Hara, how at one the little boy was found abandoned by a seaside cave nearly half starved, how in only two short years he had been moved between three foster homes and two centres, one of which wasn’t even meant to cater to creature children, they read the reviews from clearly ignorant humans that said he was a problem child, they resisted the urge to growl at some suggesting the abuse the toddler had been through had broken him - despite the fact none of these people wanted him in therapy, writing he was too young for that. 

The worker Virgil had grabbed, Thomas, had said they were trying to put Roman in therapy but he was on a long waiting list.

“I’m going to be honest with you, the government hardly gives money to human orphanages, places like this barely see a dime, even if Roman did finally get an appointment, there is no way the centre can fund it.” He told them sadly.

“I know this file reads him as a problem child but he isn’t really, he just has more needs than others, needs even we are struggling to provide, the centre has never had a water child here before, and due to the possibility that Roman could run away all excursions to the sea have been cancelled.”

“Well what do you do here for him then?” Janus asked

Thomas sighed, “The only thing we can do is allow him extra baths, we’re lucky that he is only half mermaid, I have no idea what would happen to the poor pup otherwise.”

“The file says he was abused, and some idiots say he’s damaged, but nothing says what actually happened to him…” Virgil began, trailing off as he looked expectantly at the younger wolf.

“Well, we have a few hospital reports stored away in his medical folder - we can only show that too those absolutely willing to adopt… I’ll be honest with you both, by this point the other interested parties would have walked away.”

The husbands shared a look, even though Janus had yet to see the boy and Virgil had only had a glance, he could tell his husband had already decided in his mind what he wanted to do.

Janus looked back at Thomas. “I think we’d like to spend a little time with him first if that's alright?” 

Thomas stared between them both before smiling softly, “Follow me.”

  
  
  


So there Roman was, in an empty - well mostly empty - day room mouthing over a big word, trying to think of how Thomas said it to him when he read this story before when said caregiver approached him.

“Hey there Roman.”

Roman gave a little jump then looked up wide eyed at Thomas before smiling brightly.

“Tommy! You’re back,” The toddler happily cried, unaware of the two husbands that were slowly melting at his bright little smile, “Will you play with me now?” 

“Actually Roman, I’d like to introduce you to a couple who are really excited to meet you.”

Roman’s eyes widened once more. “T-they wanna meet… me?” 

Janus had to fight the urge to coil around the young hatchling and protect him from whatever monsters had caused such doubt and disbelief of worth in this boy.

“That’s right, Roman, I’d like you to meet Virgil and Janus Sanders.” 

Bright ruby red eyes locked onto theirs, and Virgil and Janusl knew this child was the one.


	3. New home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: implied child abuse/neglect 
> 
> "Me to myself: you've written so much angst lately, let's write some fluff
> 
> Also me: what?
> 
> Me: fluff
> 
> Me:...
> 
> Me: ...dude come on"
> 
> Luckily this isn't as angsty as my brain wanted it to be, I cut out some really sad/mean bits so you all can enjoy a happy little baby 💖

“You have scales too!” The toddler cried out excitedly when he saw Janus before quickly covering his mouth with his hands.

If everyone else was always telling him that his scales looked ugly then surely this man was told the same thing and felt the same way? Though personally Roman thought the man’s scales looked lovely, they looked different than his too, his were smooth and flush with his skin, this man’s scales seemed to be more spikey and he noticed when the man smiled at him they seemed to _move._

"That's right little hatchling, though I dare say you have the cutest scales that I have ever seen." He cooed.

Roman giggled at that before frowning and looking away, "Yous don't gots to lie to me mister, I knows they're ugly."

Janus and Virgil shared concerned looks.

"Why ever would you say that?" Janus asked worriedly.

"It's what all the other kids say." Roman mumbled, clutching the book to his chest tightly.

"Those kids sound like idiots." Virgil said dryly, causing Janus to let out a shocked gasp and cry out 'Virgil', Roman however laughed even more, and even Thomas couldn't find it within himself to frown at the other werewolf for calling the other pups idiots.

"So Roman what are you reading there."

The soon to be parents just melted at the way those eyes brightened up as the little one started gushing about the story of a brave Knight, fighting evil people on his quest to save the princess, he handed them the book and told them to; 

"Read it! It's good fun! Some words are a bit big though." The toddler warned sagely.

  
  


Thomas smiled to himself as he watched the couple bond with the little tot, he could see they were both smitten with him, he just knew they were a good fit for Roman… But he had to be sure that this _was_ what they wanted.

"Hey Ro, why don't you get all your amazing drawings to show Virgil and Janus, I'm sure they'd love to see them."

The toddler looked both anxious and excited at the thought of sharing his work. Looking at the couple to see if it really would be ok, he felt his anxiety lessen at their happy faces and words of encouragement, he was quick to run off and get them.

The three watched as the toddler toddled off before Thomas turned to them.

"So?"

The couple stared at each other, nodded then turned back to Thomas with matching grins.

"Yes!"

* * *

  
  


And that's how two weeks later a very excited and a little bit sad Roman, was saying goodbye to Thomas, the man promising he'd keep in contact, before helping take Romans small bag of belongings to his new parents car.

Roman couldn't believe it, the lovely couple actually wanted him, the last two weeks he couldn't help but question whether or not they would actually turn up, the thoughts not helped but the other kids telling him that the couple were just pranking him, only pretending to like him for a laugh, but then finally the day came and there they were.

He had squealed with joy before hiding behind Thomas, feeling overwhelmed with butterflies and wasps spinning in his tummy.

  
  


He made sure he said goodbye to everyone, twice to the ones he'll miss the most, three times to Thomas, because he was going to miss Thomas the most.

He found himself nervously chewing the end of his sleeve as he approached the couple waiting on the steps, though he quickly stopped the action, remembering all the times he was yelled at and slapped for doing it.

They were as lovely as he remembered. 

Thomas let go of his hand and gently nudged him forward. His hand felt empty and cold without the werewolf to hold onto.

Then Virgil and Janus were holding their hands out for him.

A smile spread across his face as he reached out, placing his smaller hands in theirs, the feeling of warmth washing back over him, their matching smiles made the wasps in his tummy vanish and the butterflies settle down a little.

"Ready to go home hatchling?" Janus asked, voice soft and steady.

"Home." Roman breathed, eyes wide in awe. 

The couple cooed as they walked him to the car, Virgil taking his bag from Thomas to put in the boot whilst Janus strapped him into the booster seat in the back.

Soon they were pulling away, Roman frantically waving goodbye to Thomas, not stopping till he could no longer see the other, he felt saddened to say goodbye, but Thomas promised to visit one day so there was that to look forward to, right now he was looking forward to starting his new family.

"What's your home like?" He asked the couple curiously.

"Well, we actually recently moved somewhere a little more special just for you little one, that's why we took a little to pick you up." Janus explained.

"How's it special?" The tot curiously asked once more.

Virgil chuckled before responding, "Just wait and see pup, we're certain you're gonna love it. Aren't you excited to decorate your room?"

"I can pick things!" He squealed, excited at the thought, the bigger kids had said you'd know if they were gonna keep you or not if they let you decorate your room.

"That's right, I bet I can guess what colour you'll want." Virgil said playfully.

"Red!" The little one cried excitedly, making the two adults laugh.

"Exactly what we thought~"

* * *

Roman was bouncing in his seat by the time they pulled into the driveway of their new home, his eyes widening at how big the home looked.

It was Virgil that helped him out this time, picking him up and carrying him to the door whilst Janus followed behind with Roman's bag.

Virgil put the key in the door, clicking the lock open and pushing the door open a little bit before smiling at the toddler.

"Ready pup?"

The tot nodded excitedly, wiggling to be let down so he could explore, Virgil huffed a laugh and obliged, setting the tot down and opening the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna join my discord?  
> https://discord.gg/GDzU9Ea5Pb
> 
> Wanna follow me on tumblr?  
> http://crows-ace.tumblr.com


End file.
